Worth Waiting For
by LemonSupreme
Summary: AU Charlie and Bass both like each other, but have never managed to share how they feel. Bass is in for a night of surprises on New Years...when Charlie has to rescue him from an embarassing situation and some truths are revealed. One-shot


Bass Monroe feels like an idiot… an idiot with a really big fucking problem. Everything in his life should be perfect. He's got a great house, a dream job, and a sweet ride (two if you count the Harley, which Bass certainly does). His fantasy football team is kicking ass. He hangs out with his best friend Miles at least twice a week. There is never a shortage of women willing to make his dreams come true. Life should be fantastic, and it would be except for one minor thing.

Bass has done something really stupid. He's fallen for Miles's much younger niece Charlie, and in the history of shit that can never ever amount to anything, this crush of his tops the charts. The fact that he even has a crush at forty-fucking–four years old, on anyone, is just pathetic. The fact that the object of his affection is only twenty-one, and also the beloved niece of his best friend – well that ratchets up the pathetic factor nicely.

Tonight he's sitting in the local bar where all the bartenders know him by name. He's on his second whiskey and has no plans to slow down anytime soon. Not that there even is enough alcohol in the place to make his situation better, but he's decided to do his level best to forget her tonight.

He's going to forget how beautiful she is…how her hair hangs in long golden waves all the way to her perfectly curved ass. He's going to forget her smile and the way her blue eyes sparkle when she teases him. He's going to forget how her tits fill out those tiny tank tops she loves wearing. He's going to forget how passionate she gets when she argues… how stubborn she is about every damn thing.

He's going to forget how she felt sitting on his lap last week when she'd shown up at the bar late – so late that the place was packed and she'd pouted that she had nowhere else to sit. He's going to forget about how she kept wiggling, her firm ass rubbing teasingly along where his cock strained against the jeans he wore….

Shit. Clearly forgetting isn't going to be easy unless he has a distraction. He surveys the bar, noticing the crowd has picked up and he's surprised to see a lot of people actually dressed up. That isn't the only oddity. Although this bar is fairly popular with the locals, it's a Tuesday and the place is filling up quickly.

He yells for the bartender. "Hey Frank, what's going on? What's with the crowd?"

Frank Blanchard has run this bar since the beginning of time. He's known Bass forever, and feels like he and Miles are the sons he never had. "You yanking my chain Bass?" he asks with an eyebrow cocked high.

"No. What's going on?"

"You need a calendar, Boy. Tonight is New Years Eve. Place is gonna be crazy in no time."

"New Years?" Bass stares at Frank as if he's speaking a foreign language. How had he forgotten it was New Years?

"Yeah, you remember…the ball dropping, resolution making, drunk people making out at midnight? All that shit." He laughs at Bass's obvious confusion. "Happens every damn year Bass… did you hit your head or something? Seem to remember this used to be your favorite holiday."

"That was a long time ago, Frank." He stands, "Think I'll just go home."

"Well, that's too bad. Your little lady just showed up. Sure you want to leave so early?"

Bass knows without even looking that Frank has spotted Charlie coming in. Frank had figured out Bass's little obsession a long time ago. He's the only one who knows.

"Shit." Bass says, sitting back down. "Maybe I'll have one more."

Frank cackles, "Yeah, I figured." He starts to walk away, and then hollers over his shoulder, "Incoming."

In a moment Charlie is leaning against the bar next to Bass, nudging him with her shoulder, "Hey Old Man. Nice of you to dress up." He looks over at her and sees the grin. It's that same grin that makes his heart race and his balls ache.

Bass shrugs as he takes another sip of his whiskey. "I don't have to dress up Charlie. I'm better looking than all the guys here already. If I dressed up, it just wouldn't be fair to them."

He sees her giving him a once over. He's wearing jeans and an old flannel shirt. His boots are scuffed and he hasn't shaved in days. She shrugs with a flirty laugh, "Maybe." For just a moment he sees something in her gaze and his heart lurches. "Maybe not." She continues, winking at him before turning to look for Frank, "I need some Jack Daniels over here Frank!"

Charlie's little black dress is snug and shows off all of Charlie's assets. Bass notices he's not the only one in the bar admiring it and his mood darkens perceptively. Frank brings her whiskey and slides it across the bar to her. Charlie reaches between her breasts, drawing a twenty from some hidden recess. Bass watches, his mouth falling open as his cock hardens painfully.

"Nah Sweetie." Frank says with a smirk. "You keep your boob money. This one is on me."

"Thanks Frank." Charlie says with a grin. She turns to Bass, "Dance with me later?"

"Sure Charlie." Then he watches as she disappears into the growing crowd.

"You ever going to ask her out? Or are you just going to moon over her like a little boy?" Frank asks.

"Never gonna happen Frank." Bass shakes his head with a frown, "She calls me 'Old Man'. Won't ever look at me as anything other than her Uncle Miles's best friend."

"I'm not so sure about that. She asked you to dance." Frank reminds him helpfully.

Bass nods toward the dance floor where Charlie is dancing with a guy about her age. "She'll forget all about asking me. Maybe already has." Bass sets down his now empty glass. "One more Frank. Then I really am going home."

XXXXXXXX

Three hours and many more than 'one more' later, Bass is still sitting in the same spot at the bar. He has watched Charlie dance with just about every guy in the place. She comes by and talks to him now and then. He knows her well enough to know she's not drunk, although some might assume that she is. She likes being in control far too much to get wasted. Still Bass watches, making sure she's safe – at least he tells himself that's why he can't tear his eyes from her.

It has nothing to do with how hot she looks or how her body sways as she dances….

"You a stalker or something?" A pretty brunette has sidled up to Bass with a smirk. She is wearing jeans, a tight tee shirt and a leather jacket.

"Uh, no." Bass says frowning. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I've been standing here for five minutes and you haven't even noticed me yet. Your eyes are glued to New Years Eve Barbie over there."

"Her name is Charlie. She's… she's a friend. That's all. I'm not stalking her."

"Fine. Fine. Sorry I even suggested it. Guess I'm just not used to being ignored." The brunette takes a finger and runs in down his cheek. Bass looks at her then – really looks at her. She's sexy. Probably thirty-five or so, and she's looking at him like she's hungry and he's on her menu. She's exactly the kind of woman he used to take home – before his mind got all fogged by his desire for Charlie.

He glances back at Charlie once more, and sees she's in the arms of another guy. He shakes his head just a bit and then he slowly smiles at the brunette. "Sorry I was distracted before. I'm Bass."

"Duncan." The brunette says in reply, holding out a hand. He shakes it, noting the way she caresses his fingers. Well, he'd been looking for a distraction. Maybe this is just what he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie looks over at Bass again. He's been watching her all night. She wishes he'd do more than watch her, but she's come to the conclusion that if anyone is going to make a move it will have to be her. Of course she's not even sure that will work. She'd actually sat on this lap not so long ago – right here in this bar. He'd acted uncomfortable about the whole thing right away and she'd almost given up for good.

What was that movie? 'He's Just Not That Into You'… Charlie had started to think that maybe it was more than a movie. Maybe it had become her life story. But then tonight it's like Bass can't take his eyes off her and she feels like maybe she was wrong. Maybe he does like her too?

She remembers the first time she had started to have feelings for her uncle's best friend. She was fifteen and Danny was teasing her mercilessly about a boy from school who had broken Charlie's heart. Bass had stepped in and told Danny, in no uncertain terms, that Charlie deserved better treatment than that from her brother. Danny had apologized. Charlie had forgotten all about the boy at school.

From then on, it was Bass and only Bass on Charlie's mind. The fact that he didn't pick up on the change then, and that he is still oblivious to her feelings now is frustrating beyond belief. Lately Charlie has been toying with the idea of just coming clean.

The guy she's dancing with is a serious bore. Charlie tries to answer his inane questions, but is losing interest at break neck speed. She glances over at the bar and stops short. Charlie narrows her eyes as a brunette moves a little too close to Bass for Charlie's tastes. She excuses herself from Boring Guy and heads in Bass's direction.

"How about that dance?" she asks pointedly. Bass looks up at her. His eyes are a little unfocused. He's drunk.

"Hi Charlie. Thought you had forgotten all about me." He smiles at her and she loves the way his eyes crinkle.

She can't help but smile back. "I could never forget about you." Charlie says softly.

"Looked like you were doing a pretty good job to me." The brunette puts an arm around Bass and Charlie watches as the stranger strokes his side through the flannel of his shirt. Charlie feels her blood boil.

"Looks can be deceiving." Charlie says through gritted teeth.

Bass looks from one woman to the other. Something is going on here but he's pretty buzzed and isn't sure what it is. "Charlie, this is my new friend Duncan. Duncan, Charlie."

The women nod toward each other. Then Charlie turns to Bass, "Come on. You owe me a dance."

"All right, fine." He says laughing. Bass stands and looks at a pouting Duncan. "I'll be back. Then we can have a turn."

Charlie pulls him to the dance floor and moves in close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffens for a moment as her body settles against his, but seems to relax as the music swells around them. Charlie sighs into his neck. His hands settle on her hips.

"Happy New Year Bass." Her lips brush across the skin on his throat and his pulse lurches.

"Happy New Year Charlie." His voice is rough and low and hearing it makes Charlie wet.

"What are you doing later?" She asks, not sure where her bravery has come from, but knowing it's probably now or never.

"Don't know." He says, breathing into her hair. "You?"

"I'd like to do something new. Something… memorable." She feels how he pulls her closer and breathing evenly is suddenly a challenge.

"Memorable…is always good." Bass loves the feel of Charlie's curves against his flesh. He trails one hand lower, leaving her hip to stroke his fingers gently across the swell of her ass. He knows he's drunk, but she feels so good in his arms. "Charlie." He croaks out, pulling her tight against him.

"Bass." She whispers against his ear, and shifts her body closer yet into his warm embrace. It is this final shift that brings to her attention just exactly how much Bass does in fact, like her. "Oh." She moans lowly as his erection presses into her belly. "Oh." She says again, biting down ever so lightly on his ear lobe.

Bass is drunk, but the feel of her teeth on his ear brings him out of his lusty haze just as cleanly as a bucket of ice water would have done. "Shit, Charlie. I'm sorry." He nervously runs his fingers along his jaw. "So sorry. I've had too much to drink."

Charlie stares at him, "What? Sorry about what?"

"I can't… You are…. Miles would…"

"What?" she asks, her eyes welling with tears. "You are WHAT? I am WHAT? Miles would WHAT?"

Bass sees the tears but assumes they are tears of anger. "I'm sorry." He says again. The song comes to an end and he considers this to be his sign, walking off the dance floor and leaving Charlie alone at its center. He finds Duncan exactly where he'd left her, and walks to her side. "Let's get out of here."

Duncan grins, "Sounds good to me."

Charlie watches as he leaves with the brunette. Years of fantasies shatter as the bar door shuts behind them with a bang. She goes straight to the bar. "Frank!" she yells. "I need another. Make it a double."

Frank pushes the glass of amber liquid across the bar toward Charlie. "What's wrong Sweetie?" He hates to see Charlie upset. "One of those boys do you wrong?" He nods toward the dance floor.

Charlie shakes her head, taking a deep breath. "No. Not a boy Frank." Her gaze goes misty as she stares into her drink.

"Oh, I see. So Bass finally make a move?" Frank isn't sure if he should be happy that the idiot finally did something about his crush or just pissed since clearly he did it wrong.

"I made the move Frank. He ran away."

"You made a…" Frank's eyes go wide, "Wait… you like Bass?"

She shrugs, "Well, yeah. You know…only since I was fifteen."

"Holy shit!" Frank yells out. "Are you kidding me? But he's the one that likes you Charlie. Been drooling over you forever."

"You're wrong Frank. Not only is he not interested in me….he left with someone else not five minutes ago." Charlie downs her drink. "Call me a cab. I'm going home…you know, alone just like always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan Page watches Bass from her side of the cab's back seat. He's been talking non-stop ever since they started their ride to his place. He talks with his hands and she thinks he's adorable. She frowns, more than a little frustrated. He's adorable. True. Dead sexy even. This doesn't change the fact that his heart belongs with someone else – the very same someone else that he can't shut up about. Duncan should just get out of the cab right now and go back to the bar. Maybe she still has time to find someone who is actually interested in her. Usually, this whole scenario would piss her off, but hell – it's New Years. Everyone deserves a second chance tonight… even Bass Monroe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie gets to her apartment and notes that midnight has come and gone and the new year is upon her. "Doesn't matter." She says to herself, kicking off her shoes. "Just another day." She strips as she makes her way to the shower. She stands under the hot spray, doing her level best not to imagine Bass with Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They have made it to Bass's apartment and she's drug him into his bedroom. He looks nervous. "Take off your clothes." Duncan orders.

Bass looks at her blankly for a moment, "That's probably not a good idea. I don't know if any of this is a good idea…."

"I promise, it's a good idea."

Bass hesitates still, his mind elsewhere.

Duncan rolls her eyes, "How about this? Do as I say and you can keep your eyes closed. Pretend I'm her."

"Her?" Bass asks, his voice rough.

"Her."

He begins to undress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's late but Charlie can't sleep. She has settled in on her sofa with a big mug of tea. Pulling a warm afghan up over her lap, she turns on the television. After a few minutes of channel surfing, she gives up on regular tv, and finds the DVD of "When Harry Met Sally". She starts the movie and tosses the remote aside.

She is laughing at something Billy Crystal has said when she hears her phone beep. She has an incoming text. She wonders who might be texting her at 1am, but sets down her tea, and walks over to where her phone is. Her smile fades. The text is from Bass…

**BASS: SORRY ABOUT B4. NEED YOUR HELP. URGENT. PLEASE STOP BY MY APT.**

Charlie responds quickly…

**CHARLIE: NO THANKS BASS. NOT INTERESTED IN HELPING U AND YR NEW GF**

**BASS: D NOT MY GF. PLEASE HELP**

Charlie hesitates…

**CHARLIE: NO**

**BASS: NEED YOU CHARLIE. PLEASE**

**CHARLIE: FINE. OMW**

Charlie yanks on some jeans and a grey hoody. She pulls her hair into a messy knot on top of her head and leaves her building. The night is cold and the wind is brisk. She jogs to her car and is soon on her way to Bass's apartment.

She tries not to think about why he needs her…what could be urgent…where Duncan went…

Charlie has been to his place before. He hosts a poker night every Friday and once in a while she's tagged along with Miles. They stopped letting her join their game when she cleaned them out for the second time. She goes to the second floor and is going to knock when she sees the yellow post it note on the door. It says "Come in." Shrugging, she opens the door and walks inside.

"Bass?" The lights are out in the apartment except for a door at the end of the hallway. She assumes it's Bass's room, and starts walking in that direction.

She can hear some sort of muffled noise and then, "Shit. Charlie, is that you?"

"Yeah, Bass. I'm coming."

"No! Stop!" he yells. She comes up short, surprised at the panic in his voice.

"What's going on?" she asks from where she'd stopped.

"Don't come in here. Call Miles. Tell him I need some help."

"But I'm right here. Why should I call Miles?" Charlie is suddenly very irritated.

She hears Bass groan. He sounds like he's in pain.

"Hell with it. I'm coming in." she says. When she gets to his bedroom door, she sees another post it. It says, 'Don't worry. Nothing happened. Just unwrapped him for you. Now go have some fun.'

Utterly confused, Charlie swings open the door. She sees Bass immediately and understands why he hadn't wanted her to come in as well as why Duncan had felt that last post it note was necessary. Bass Monroe is naked. His wrists and ankles are tied to the corners of his old iron bed. A dish towel that someone had embroidered with a kitten and the word 'Tuesday' is all that is separating Bass from complete exposure.

Bass looks at her and then screws his eyes shut tight. "Why are you here?" he asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You texted me, dumbass. Said it was urgent."

"That wasn't me."

"Duncan?"

"Yeah. She evidently thinks she's really funny."

Charlie walks closer. She sees a final post it note. This one is attached to his chest. It says, 'You two need to talk. Happy New Year –Duncan'. She takes the square of paper and holds it in her hands, and sits on the edge of his bed.

"You could untie me Charlie. That would be awesome."

She shakes her head. "Not yet Bass. Duncan thinks we should talk. She's right."

He shakes his head, "I said I'm sorry for before Charlie. I really am. I should have never crossed that line with you."

"What if I wanted you to cross it?" She asks, still not looking at him.

"What?" his head snaps up and he's trying to get a good look at her but he can't get a good look from the position he's in. Bass falls back heavily against his pillows. "What are you saying?"

"You may have been drunk, Bass. I wasn't." her voice is so quiet, at first he's not sure he has heard her right.

"You mean when we were dancing…"

"When we were dancing, I thought maybe…finally… you were coming around. Then you abandoned me there in the middle of the dance floor and left with her."

"I never thought you might… I'm sorry Charlie…I'm so confused right now." Bass is inundated with strange new feelings. It seems as if Charlie is saying she likes him, but how could that even be possible?

"Well, I give up. I'm tired of waiting for you to get your head out of your ass."

"Charlie. Look at me."

She does and sees his expression is an equal mix of hope and confusion. "What?"

"Are you saying… Charlie, do you like me?" he sounds hoarse and breathy.

"Well, yeah. God, you're an idiot. I've only been flirting and throwing myself at you for six years."

"Six years?" Bass is stunned.

She nods, looking away from him again. "I was fifteen. My first boyfriend and dumped me and Danny was being mean about it. You told him off and I felt safe and protected. I started looking at you differently that day. You weren't just my uncle's friend anymore."

"I remember that night. You were so sad. I wanted to kill that kid who made you cry."

"Frank told me tonight."

"Told you what?"

"That you like me too. That you've liked me for a long time."

"Untie me Charlie. If we're having this conversation, I want to be wearing pants."

She turns to look at him then. Feeling braver, she reaches out – trailing her fingers from his throat to his navel. "I don't think so. You might run away."

"Charlie." He hisses her name as his body begins to respond to her touch.

"So was he right?"

"Who?" Bass can't even think. Charlie's fingers are exploring his pecs. She lightly scrapes a fingernail across his nipple and he moans.

"Frank. Was Frank right? Do you like me?" Her voice is even and controlled.

"Please Charlie. Untie me."

"Fine, have it your way." She stands, shrugging out of her winter coat and kicking off her boots. Charlie pauses for a moment, looking at the dish towel and smirks. She moves close and crawls into his bed, lifting a leg up and over.

Soon Charlie is straddling him and Bass is pretty sure he's going to die. She hadn't moved the dish towel, but if she keeps up the flirting and touching, that stupid little towel will move all on its own. She settles her denim covered ass low on his belly. "Ready to talk?" she asks.

"This isn't right. You have to untie me." He begs.

"Looks like you're gonna be a tough nut to crack." She says with a shrug. A slow smile spreads across her face. "Guess I have to call in some reinforcements."

"What does that mean?" he asks, trying to think of anything that will get his mind off the fact that the girl he's crazy about is sitting on him while he's naked. He closes his eyes and concentrates… homeless people, terrorism, Ebola, Vladmir Putin, the Kardashians….

"Open your eyes, Bass."

He does, and as he does, Charlie grasps the hem of her hooded sweatshirt and lifts it slowly over her head, exposing perfectly rounded breasts tucked into a simple white push up bra.

"Oh." Bass can't tear his eyes from her tits.

"See? Reinforcements…" she grins at him and then leans forward brushing her breasts ever so lightly against his chest. "So, was he right? You like me?"

He nods slowly, staring. "Yeah, he's right."

Charlie's teasing smile disappears and she punches him hard in the shoulder.

"Damnit Charlie! What was that for?"

"THAT was for you liking me, but not telling me. How long?"

"How long what?" he asks.

"How long have you liked me?" She crosses her arms just under her breasts which pushes them higher so that they bulge enticingly over the top of her bra. "How long?" she asks again, her expression fierce.

"Uh, since your senior prom."

"My prom?" Charlie looks at him, surprised.

"Yeah. You remember… Miles was going to be a chaperone but he got really sick and asked me to stand in?"

She nods, "Yeah, I remember. My date abandoned me and you let me cry on your shoulder."

"He was a tool and he didn't deserve you." Bass mutters. "You looked so beautiful that night. I'd never noticed you before…not like that. And once I saw you that night, I knew I was done. He just wasn't good enough."

"Would have anyone been good enough?"

"Of course not." Bass says with a smile. "But now that you know when I started liking you, we can move on, right? Can you untie me Charlie? Please."

She shakes her head, "No. I don't think so."

"Why?" he sounds pathetic and he knows it, but he wants to touch her so badly he can taste it.

"Because if I untied you now, we'd end up having sex." She picks up her hoody and pulls it back on.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asks. "You just told me that you like me. I just told you that I like you. I'm naked. You…were …getting there yourself."

"It's not a bad thing. It's what I want…what I've wanted for a long time."

"So, what's the problem?" Bass is actively struggling against the bindings around his wrists but Duncan had known what she was doing. He's not getting out of this by himself.

"The problem is that when we do that, it's not going to be after some other woman has stripped you down and tied you up." She stands and pulls her boots back on before settling down next to his side once more.

"I'm sorry about her…about bringing her here. It never occurred to me that I even had a chance with you. I'm stupid. I'm a fucking idiot."

"True." Charlie leans down the and gently touches her lips to his. It is the lightest of touches but it sends shockwaves through Bass's body. He tries to lift his head to deepen the kiss, but his bindings have greatly limited his ability to move. She pulls away, a little smile teasing the corners of her mouth. "Good night Bass. Happy New Year."

"Charlie!" he pleads. "Don't leave me like this. I'm dying here."

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive this, but I will help you out a bit before I leave." She goes out the bedroom door and he's sure he's been abandoned, but then she's back. In her fist is the biggest fucking kitchen knife he owns.

"Charlie?" He doesn't think she'll hurt him, but who the hell knows? If tonight is any indicator, he has no idea what women are thinking anymore. Hell, he probably never did. She strides purposefully to the bed. She gives him a final once over, letting her eyes trail up and down his body slowly. His little dish towel had fallen aside at some point.

She looks at his exposed cock and smiles. Even soft against his thigh, this man's equipment is impressive. "Well, well." She says, "I'm sure I'll get to see more of you some other time."

"Put the knife away Charlie and you can see more of it right now."

"Nah. I was half through "When Harry Met Sally" when I got that text. I'm going home to finish it, and then I'm going to sleep – alone." She places the dish towel over his groin once more and then moves quickly to the head of the bed. Without any warning, she takes the knife and slices through the rope around his right wrist. "There, you can take care of the rest."

She starts to leave him then, glancing back to see him scrambling to untie the rest of the ropes. It's going to take him a while because she isn't leaving the knife. "Hey Bass."

He looks up at her, "Yeah Charlie?"

"When you're free, you need to take a shower and eat something. You need to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can meet up for coffee and talk about things. I've loved you far too long to rush anything now. Okay?"

He stares after her, shocked. When he finally speaks, she's already gone. "You love me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he finally frees himself, Bass's gut reaction is to go straight to her apartment and pound on her door until she lets him in so he can pound something else of hers entirely. He doesn't though. In the minutes since she's left, he realizes she was right. He's still a little drunk. He's tired and hungry and he needs to think about what he's learned.

Now that Charlie has admitted that she loves him, Bass needs to figure out what exactly he's going to do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie wakes to bright sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She remembers the night before and smiles. They may have had an unusual start, but something definitely started last night. Charlie knows he'll show up today. Probably first thing this morning.

She's getting out of the shower a half hour later when she hears the buzzer. Charlie pulls her robe on and rushes to the front door, throwing it open. Her smile fades when she sees that her visitor is not Bass after all.

"Wow Charles. Glad to see your little brother, eh?" Danny is leaning against the door jam, looking pale and clearly very hungover. "Can I come in?"

Charlie steps back to let him in. She's glad to see Danny, of course, but she can't help a small feeling of disappointment as she closes the door behind him.

The talk for a while. She makes him her famous hangover cure of fried eggs with hot sauce and he tells her about the girl he's dating and how much fun they'd had the night before. "What did you do for New Years Charles?" he asks around a mouth full of spicy eggs. His color is already starting to come back.

"Just went to Frank's. That's all."

"Kiss anyone at midnight?" Danny asks with a chuckle. He is pretty sure he knows the answer even before she shakes her head 'no'. "You need to find a guy. It makes me kind of sad to see you by yourself all the time."

"I'm not going to hook up with some random guy just so you can stop feeling sorry for me." Charlie rolls her eyes. "Finish eating. I have stuff to do today."

He laughs, but finishes his breakfast and says goodbye. "Love you Charles. Happy New Year."

"Love you Danny."

After that she makes her own breakfast of toast and peppermint tea. She turns on the radio and straightens up her apartment. She looks at the clock and frowns. It's only 11. He's probably still asleep. Still, when the phone rings, she jumps to answer it.

"Oh, hi Mom." She says, unable to hide her disappointment once again. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. Just tired. Had a long night."

They talk for a while and then the phone beeps to tell her she has another call. She rings off with her Mom, "Hello?"

"Hey Kid. How ya doin?"

"Oh hi Miles. I'm fine. Missed you at Frank's last night."

"Yeah, well…" Miles pauses, "Nora and I decided to stay in. You had a good time though?"

She remembers the strange night before, "Yeah, I did actually."

"Good." There is another pause. This is actually typical of Miles. He hates talking on the phone.

"Why did you call?"

"Just wanted to say hello and that I hope you had a good night." He pauses again, but she doesn't say anything. She can tell he's finding his words. "You know I only ever want what's best for you, right? I want for you to be happy."

"I know."

"Yeah. Well, good." She can hear him taking a deep breath, "I know I don't say it a lot but I do love you Charlie. I'm proud of you."

Charlie feels a little choked up, "Thanks Miles. I love you too."

"Well all right then. I hate all this emotional bullshit. See you at Frank's on Thursday night?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss Karaoke Night for anything."

He chuckles. "Yeah, well see you then."

They hang up and Charlie sinks down into the cushions of her sofa. She does love her uncle Miles. Truthfully, she's closer to him than she is to either of her parents – always has been. They don't often have conversations like that one, but she's glad he called.

Charlie finds a book she's wanted to read and settles in. She tries to concentrate on the words but is struggling. Her mind keeps wandering back to last night…to Bass…to the hard planes of his body… the way his lips felt under hers….

"Get a grip Charlie." She mutters to herself. She turns on the television, finds a sappy romantic comedy on the Hallmark channel and lets it suck her in. The movie has just ended when she hears the buzzer again. She tries not to be overly excited this time, having almost given up on Bass showing up today.

She opens the door and her heartbeat thunders as she sees it is him. Bass is here. He's leaning in the doorway, but facing away from her so the first view she sees is the unruly curls at the nape of his neck, the worn leather jacket, the old Levi's that hug his perfect ass…. "Hey." She says, and then he turns.

"Hey." He says in reply. "Coffee, just like you asked for." Bass holds out a Starbucks cup that matches his own.

She takes the coffee, smiling softly but then she notices something unusual. "Why are you wearing shades?"

"Well, that's a long story." He takes his free hand and removes the sunglasses, revealing a swollen and bruised right eye.

"Oh my God! Bass, what happened?"

"Can I come in?" he asks and she moves out of the way so that Bass can make his way inside.

"What happened?" she repeats when he shrugs out of his jacket and sits on the couch.

He pats the space on the cushion that is right next to him, "Come here and I'll tell you."

She hesitates, but only for a second. Kind of too late to play hard to get now. She told him she loved him last night. Chances are he remembers that. She sits.

"So I thought about what you said. I got out of my….bed." he smiles embarrassed. "Then I ate and slept and woke up this morning wanting nothing more than to rush over here and talk to you."

"But?"

"But there was someone else I needed to talk to first, Charlie."

Realization dawns. The weird call earlier…the black eye… "Miles?" she asks.

"Yeah, I had to talk to Miles, come clean with him….you know, tell him how I felt and what I wanted. There is nobody in this world who is more important to him than you."

"So, how did that go?" she asks, her gut churning nervously.

"Well, at first…" he points to the black eye, "Not so good. He punched me, and when he realized I wasn't going to hit him back, he just yelled and stomped around and told me I wasn't good enough for you and yelled some more."

"But you're here…"

"I told him his opinion is important to me, and that I want him to be happy about this, but I also told him he was just going to have to deal with it because I'm done worrying about why this can't work. I'm ready to figure out how it can."

"This?" she asks, leaning a little closer.

"This." He says, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. Charlie melts into Bass's arms. This kiss is so much more than what they'd shared last night. His lips are soft and so is his beard. She's amazed by this softness, so different from the firm body holding her tight. She moans against his mouth and he uses the moment to slide his tongue between her lips. She entangles her own with his and the kiss deepens. Bass's hand moves down to cup her ass. He pulls her easily to straddle him and now the kiss has suddenly taken on a whole new intensity. Charlie's hands are on his face. He grasps her ass, pulling her close.

She pulls away and looks at him, her chest heaving. She sees her own desire mirrored in his blue eyes. "You uh…" she takes a deep breath, "You never said where things ended with Miles?"

Bass's fingers reach up under the hem of her tee shirt as he begins to softly stroke the skin on her lower back. "He's not thrilled, but he came around. He did tell me that if I break your heart, he's going to make me wish I'd been caught by the Taliban when we were fighting in Afghanistan, so not a ringing endorsement…but I think we're good."

"I'm glad you talked to him."

"So you don't have to?" Bass asked with a grin.

"Well, you have known him longer." They are both laughing, and then the kissing starts up again, even hotter than before.

Charlie breaks away again and Bass groans. "What now?"

"My prom…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Bass trails kisses down her throat, sucking lightly at her pulse point while he waits for an answer.

"It was fine and then out of nowhere my date Jason left…"

"Yeah, like I said, he was a tool."

"Bass?" She asks, her tone very serious.

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Are YOU the reason he left me there?"

Bass stiffens. Shit. "Well, Charlie, I guess I don't know for sure…"

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asks, sensing there is more to this story.

"I went to take a piss. Jason was standing in the hallway on his phone. I overheard him confirming a hotel reservation for later that night…."

"And?" Charlie probes, her eyes narrowed.

"It was a long time ago. My memory is fuzzy, but I might have told him to change his plans or I'd cut off his dick and feed it to him."

"BASS!" she yells, "I can't believe you did that. We had planned that hotel together. I was going to lose my virginity to him that night. That was one reason I was so upset when he left. I figured the thought of sleeping with me was just too awful for him."

"I guarantee the thought of sleeping with you was far from awful. I'm sorry I made you sad. I'm not sorry I stopped your little plan. He was not worthy of you, Charlie."

She smiles, "Well, for the record, you're right. I found out just a few weeks later that he had another girlfriend who went to the other high school. So yeah, he was a tool, and not at all worthy." Charlie winks at him before leaning in for more of his kisses.

This time he stops her. "After Jason, you dated Connor…. He was a cocky little shit."

Charlie nods, "Not the greatest guy I ever dated. That's for sure."

"And then there was Adam… nice enough, but kind of boring…."

"Yeah, he only lasted a few months." She chuckles, running her fingers through his hair.

"So who was it?" He's looking at her with an openly curious expression.

"What are you asking?"

"Who did you lose your virginity to if it wasn't Jason?"

"Um… I don't want to talk about that." She shakes her head no. He can see a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Come on Charlie. You can tell me."

"I know that I can…I just don't want to. It might change your…. Interest level." Charlie is scowling and won't meet his eyes.

"Charlie, nothing short of a nuclear war is going to change my interest level." He pulls her close again and she can feel his interest level as it presses against his jeans.

"Mmmm, well I can't argue with THAT." She grins and then leans in to kiss him.

Bass dodges her kiss, "So, who was it? Which of those douche bags was your first?"

Charlie frowns and her shoulders sag a little. "How about you ask me tomorrow?"

"Why?" Bass asks.

"Because right now I don't have anything to tell you."

"What does that mean? You haven't lost…" His eyes go wide. "Charlie, are you saying you've never…"

Charlie stands up and walks to the other side of the room where she plops into a recliner, feeling defeated. "Yeah, I've never."

Bass doesn't speak for several moments. He runs a hand over his mouth and along his jaw. "I don't know what to say. Charlie, were you even going to tell me?"

She shakes her head, "No. Didn't figure it was all that important. I know what to do. I've read books. I watched a porno once… I've never you know done that, but I have done other stuff…"

Bass chuckles, "Wait! YOU watched a porno?" The idea of Charlie watching porn helps him move past the shock of her revelation.

"Well, it was at Heather's bachelorette party and the stripper we'd hired came down with chicken pox at the last minute, so we had no entertainment…" she trails off, stealing a glance at Bass. She expects him to look like he wants to run, but instead he looks amused.

"Charlie, You caught me off guard. That's true, but this is not a deal breaker. Okay? I'm not going anywhere." His blue eyes drill into hers. The look of surprise is gone. Now he looks at ease.

"You're not?" Charlie bites her lower lip nervously.

"Nope." He pats his knee. "Come on back over here Jenna Jameson. Let's pick up where we left off."

Her heart begins to pound, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Charlie stands again and walks to him. She places a knee at his side, and then follows with the other, slowly lowering to straddle his lap again. "Who's Jenna Jameson?" Charlie asks. Bass just shakes his head and grins as he pulls her close. Once again, the heat of the moment takes center stage. The kissing is intense and hands are roaming everywhere. Bass pulls her shirt off, taking in the blue lace bra Charlie is wearing. He sighs happily, pulling her closer. He buries his face between her tits, squeezing them gently with his hands as he kisses the flesh between.

Charlie arches toward his touch, angling her body in hopes that he'll move his focus over… he takes the hint, pressing his hot mouth against the nipple of her right breast. Even through the lace, she can feel the rough of his tongue. He reaches up and tucks his fingers under the strap of the bra, pulling it down on that side, uncovering her plump breast with its hardened nipple. He licks and sucks at the tender flesh, breathing against the damp skin and sending tremors straight to her sex.

She reaches behind, unhooking the bra completely before taking it off and tossing it aside. He sits back, reaching up and cupping her breasts in his hands. "So perfect." He whispers before moving in to lavish the left one as he had done the right.

She throws her head back, relishing the feel of his lips and tongue on her breast. She moves against him, rubbing against the ridge of his cock just under the denim. He groans as she rubs against him more earnestly.

"Bed." He suggests. She nods, stands and takes his hand. Charlie leads Bass down the hallway to her bedroom. Once there, she turns and smiles. "Your turn." Then she grasps the bottom of his shirt and helps him pull it off over his head. His body is divine. He is lean and muscled. Every inch of his frame is hard and she strokes her fingers over his skin slowly.

Bass leans in, kissing her as his hands move to her waistband. In moments, her jeans are gone. She returns the favor by helping him out of his. Her panties and his boxers are the next to go, and then they are kissing again. She feels his thick penis, engorged with his desire for her, as it presses into her stomach. She reaches down without taking her mouth from his. Tentatively, she wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly but firmly, pulling from root to tip.

"Is that okay?" she asks against his mouth.

"Jesus, Charlie. Yes…it's more than okay." Bass picks her up and carries her to the bed. He sits her down carefully in its center before moving to lie at her side, facing her. She reaches for his shaft again but he stops her. "We're going to go slowly, all right? Will you trust me?"

"Yeah Bass. I trust you." Their lips meet again and Bass trails feather touches along her shoulder and down her arm. The kiss deepens as his hands move.

Charlie feels a shiver as his fingers move along her ass and then down her thigh. When he reaches the back of her knee, he pulls it up over his hip before running his fingers back up. Charlie gasps as he slides his hand over the swell of her ass, dipping between her legs from behind. His fingers find her drenched center and he begins to stroke between her velvety folds, eliciting a moan from Charlie.

Charlie hitches her knee higher, giving him better access. She pushes against his hand, loving the way his fingers feel as they work their magic.

"You like that?" He asks her.

"God yes." She exhales sharply.

"I want more." He says, grinning and pushing her thigh away from his hip. She whimpers until she realizes he's just getting a better angle. He's up on one elbow beside her. She's on her back now and he spreads her thighs wide to get the best access. Bass smiles as he rubs his thumb on her clit, before slowly dipping a finger inside. She arches her body, loving his touch.

"So tight. So wet." He inserts a second finger and she writhes under him. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "May I taste you?"

She shakes her head, "No, just more of this, please."

"But I want to taste you Charlie. I want to bury my face between your legs." He can see this suggestion flusters her. "Has anyone ever done that Charlie?"

"No. Always too embarrassed." She pants out, loving the rhythm he's working with his fingers.

He stops his movements, "Oh Charlie. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He pulls his fingers away from her core and sits up, moving over to hover low. He's between her legs now, looking at her swollen sex like it's a steak dinner. Charlie feels shy and tries to clamp her legs shut. He laughs before spreading her wide and turning serious, "You have a beautiful pussy Charlie." He holds her in place when she starts to squirm.

Bass starts with the tender skin on the inside of her thigh, biting lightly there before moving closer to his destination. He inhales deeply. "I love the way you smell." Then he dips in and runs his tongue from the bottom of her slit up through her folds. "And you taste amazing…" When he reaches her clit, he takes it between his teeth and sucks.

"Holy shit!" Charlie cries out as jolts of heat flash through her body. Bass smiles against her pussy. He releases her clit only to move a little lower, thrusting his tongue into her opening. He slides it in and out slowly, loving how she rolls her hips to meet his every motion. He feels her begin to tense and he latches onto her clit, rolling his tongue against it in short quick strokes. She comes apart, her thighs smacking the sides of his head involuntarily. He laughs a little at her loss of control before moving back up her body.

His lips are on hers again and she tastes her own sweetness on his tongue. She breaks away, "That was so….good." she says breathless. "Do you want me to return the favor?"

"Well at some point yeah." He laughs, nuzzling her throat, "but not today. Maybe next time."

"Okay, next time." She says, her voice shaky as his fingers dip between her velvety folds once more. He moves his fingers deeper, but does so slowly.

He bites down on her ear lobe, "I do want you to touch me again Charlie. Get me ready for you."

She reaches between their bodies, finding Bass's cock which is thick and long. "So big….not sure I'm ever going to be ready for you." Charlie begins to stroke him, loving the feel of his shaft in her fingers.

"You're going to be ready." He says, sliding two fingers and then a third into her pussy, slowly stroking in and out, stretching her. "I think maybe you're ready now, Charlie…. You wanna try?"

She's nervous, but everything so far has felt so amazing and she DOES trust him. "Okay." She says, her eyes on his. He kisses her again before leaving her for a moment so that he can retrieve a condom from his wallet.

He rolls it on easily and then is back, hovering. "Touch me Charlie." She does, stroking his back and his ass. She runs her fingers along his shoulders and then down to his cock which she grasps firmly, placing it at her entrance and wrapping her legs around him.

He pushes into her slowly, moaning as her tight walls stretch for his intrusion. He stops, taking a deep breath. She groans under him, "Don't stop."

"Not stopping." He says between gritted teeth. "Just taking my time. I don't know, but this might hurt just a little Charlie. You ready?"

Charlie digs her nails into his ass, pulling him. "Do it." She begs.

He withdraws until only the head of his cock is inside her, then he thrusts, pushing deeper and withdrawing again before pushing deeper once more. She stiffens briefly but then is begging for him to go faster and harder. She comes for the second time, her pussy clenching his dick with spasms. He knows he won't last much longer himself. He pulls her legs up, resting her calves on his shoulders, which opens her to deeper penetration. Bass pumps into her again and again until his world breaks apart as he comes with a growl.

Charlie feels boneless as Bass rolls off of her and leaves the bed long enough to dispose of the condom before returning. He pulls her close, letting out a long sigh. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bass."

"God you're amazing. THIS was amazing…." Bass kisses her softly.

Charlie snuggles closer, "I just wish we hadn't wasted so much time apart."

He shrugs, kissing the top of her head. "You were worth waiting for Charlie."

Slowly, she nods in agreement. "Yeah, Bass… you too."

**END**

**A/N: So honestly, I'm not even sure where this came from. Hopefully you liked it. I love AU's and write a lot of them. This one was fun for me. If it was at all fun for you, take a moment to leave a comment. I love hearing your thoughts. **


End file.
